Critical Film Studies
Plot End tag Recurring themes Continuity gear which foreshadows his own interest in that type of act which is revealed onscreen in the Season Four episode "Paranormal Parentage." *'Sweet spread': **At the restaurant Abed orders Rillettes de saumon and a squab. **At the restaurant Jeff just orders a salad. |people= *'Familiar faces': Actor Michael McCafferty was a frequent performer in "Community" creator Dan Harmon's short online film festival " ." He portrayed Brian, Britta's boss, in this episode. |places= *'This must be the place': **Abed invites Jeff to a fancy restaurant. Abed's actual birthday party is eventually held here. **Jeff planned to use "The Greasy Fork", a 1950's themed diner Britta works at, as the place for Abed's surprise birthday party. |things= *'School supplies': **Jeff uses his cell phone to update Britta on when he and Abed were arriving for the party. Jeff gets annoyed by her constantly texting him and ends up throwing the phone into his drink. **Jeff buys Abed what he thinks is the authentic Briefcase from the film " ." *'School uniform': Abed wears a different, heavier cardigan with a thick collar to go with his homage. }} Running gags '' while Abed dresses as the character from ''" ": **Jeff is "Vincent Vega" from the film "Pulp Fiction." The character was originally played onscreen by actor . **Britta is "Mia Wallace" from the film "Pulp Fiction." **Shirley is "Jules Winnfield" from the film "Pulp Fiction." The character was originally played onscreen by actor . **Annie is "Honey Bunny" from the film "Pulp Fiction." The character was originally played onscreen by actress . **Troy is "Pumpkin" from the film "Pulp Fiction." The character was originally played onscreen by actor . **Pierce is "The Gimp" from the film "Pulp Fiction." The character was originally played onscreen by actor . **Chang is "Butch Coolidge" from the film "Pulp Fiction." The character was originally played onscreen by actor . **Abed is "Wally" from the film "My Dinner with Andre." The character was originally played onscreen by actor . *'You're the worst!': Although not explicitly stated, it is heavily implied when it turns out Britta gets no tips as a waitress at the cafe. Annie and Shirley exhibit little surprise. Later Britta's boss accepts less money from Jeff for the damages to his restaurant just so he doesn't have to re-hire Britta. }} Pop culture references 's Gymnopédie No.1 is used a leitmotif in several scenes. It was also in the film " " which was paid homage to in this episode. *'Shout out': **Abed really likes director . **According to Jeff, Abed is dressed like and talking like . **Abed compares himself to Data, Johnny 5, Mork, Hal, K.I.T.T., K9, Woodstock, Snoopy, and Spock. **Abed mentions actress in his story about Cougar Town. *'TV Guide': Abed tells a lengthy story about visiting the set of " " in which he plays an extra in one scene. Danny Pudi would actually have a cameo later on that sitcom in reference to this. In the show's credits he is listed as "Abed". "Cougar Town" also stars and who made cameos in "Community"'s Season Two finale "For a Few Paintballs More". *'Use your allusion': "Pulp Fiction" director Quentin Tarantino also wrote and directed " ." At the beginning of the film the characters carry on a lengthy dialogue about tipping waitresses. This may have influenced the exchange between Britta and her boss about her lack of tips. }} Meta references Trivia *In the Community The Complete Second Season DVD commentaries, Danny Pudi mentions that due to the lateness of the script delivery and the length of many of Abed's monologues, teleprompters were used for the first time on set. Also, the only scenes where Chevy Chase is in the gimp costume are those where his face is seen. Quotes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Community Episodes